


who’s idea was this|avengers group chat

by mcgneto



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers group chat, Bickering, Civil War 2.0, Crack, Everything tony says is to be taken unironically, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, Parent Tony Stark, Sarcasm, avengers crack, everyone has tension, i totally made this with real texts between my friends and me, idk just be prepared for the avengers to bully each other, literally just cap and tony bickering, slight ironstrange but only like in a joking way, slight stucky, steve is a mom friend, steve thinks it’s a good idea to make a group chat, subtle shipping??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgneto/pseuds/mcgneto
Summary: the avengers have a group chat... chaos ensues.most of this is based off of REAL texts from my personal group chat with my three best friends... I’m so sorry
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Steve Rogers created a group**

**Steve Rogers added Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey to the group**

Steve Rogers: Hi guys!😅 I figured I could make this fun group chat for us!

Tony: ok

Thor: I cannot even manage to unlock my phone without Valkyrie helping me! How do you expect me to text?!

Steve Rogers: Lol. I don’t mean all the time just when it’s necessary

Tony: ok

Steve Rogers: Tony, can you not be so annoying?

Tony: no

Bruce: Omg hey guys

Nat: ew why is this a thing

Tony: can i add a few more super friends?

Steve: “super friends” Lmao

**Tony added Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff, and Vision**

Steve Rogers: wait how did you become admin :(

Peter Parker: omgggg hi guys! I’m spiderman!

Tony: hey kid

Peter Parker: I’m changing my username 

_Peter Parker changed their username to i’m an avenger  
_

Tony: omg I’m changing mine too

_Tony changed their username to i am iron man_

Steve Rogers: You’re so cocky

i am iron man: ik ;)

Stephen Strange: Tony what is this

i am iron man: hell

Stephen Strange: Pls

Wanda Maximoff: Hello! :))))

Vision: Hello there good friends!

Bucky: hey

Steve Rogers: Hey buck!

Bucky: hey steve <3

i am iron man: omg get a room you two

i’m an avenger: omg 

i’m an avenger: this group chat is insane

i’m an avenger: i love it

Thor: Who are you exactly?

i’m an avenger: that’s right you weren’t at the airport! i’m peter aka spiderman

Thor: Ohhhh the spider child! Steve has told me about you!

i’m an avenger: omg NO WAY STEVE ROGERS ACTUALLT TALKED ABOUR ME HEHEIDKXI

i am iron man: oh god here we go.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discussion of a cat for the avengers team-

**2:30 A.M**

i am iron man: hey guys want to hear my cat names?

Steve Rogers: Go to sleep Tone.

i am iron man: listen

i am iron man:

ireland

radioactive

histogram

cold brew

burnt

christopher

flip phone

bus stop

quadratic formula

hammer

blue dog

scene kid

enderman

off

shoe

privilege

skin bag

skinny legend

abomination

thumb

razor

factory accident

circumcision

i’m an avenger: oh my god-

Stephen Strange: CIRCUMCISION TONY-

Sam: so no ones gonna talk about christopher...

Steve: Tony what the fuck

Thor: my favorite one is skin bag. Reminds me of a hairless cat Loki shapeshifted into one time. :( I love hairless cats.

i’m an avenger: omg I’m so sorry that happened to you mr.thor, BUT HAIRLESS CATS ARE UGLY

bucky: yea i agree with the spider boy

i am iron man: we should get a cat for the team

Wanda: no

Vision: no

Steve Rogers: I’m allergic to cats 

i am iron man: that’s why i put hairless cat names duh

Steve Rogers: I’m not naming a hairless cat factory accident

Rhodey: It’s too late for this

**i am iron man renamed the chat to _i hate the avengers_**

**_i am iron man_ changed the contact name ‘Steve Rogers’ to _factory accident_**

factory accident: WAIT HOW DO I CHANGE MY NAME BACK

bucky: BAHAHAGHS STEVE

Nat: Tony where did you think of the name “cold brew” for a fucking cat?

i am iron man: it’s 3 AM what do you expect i cant sleep

factory accident: Bucky pleaseeee answer me

bucky: why

i am iron man: PLS

factory accident: I JUST NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE ITS SO LATE RIGHT NOW

bucky: ugh fine I’ll be downstairs in a bit

i am iron man: oop-

bucky: we literally all live together wtf are you talking about

i am iron man: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need help


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all if you guys have any suggestions for me to add some characters or add some fun situations, lmk! :)

i am iron man: GUYS my hands have been shaking all day because i chugged an energy drink and i think i might die

Stephen Strange: ok

Stephen Strange: see ya

Nat: you won’t be missed

Stephen Strange: THIS!!!^

i am iron man: honestly with the amount of times i almost have, i know that

factory accident: Omg buck, imagine we’re in charge of his funeral

i am iron man: aw hell no i won’t allow it

bucky: how would you know if you’re dead? 

i’m an avenger: CAN I BE IN CHARGE TOO

i am iron man: Peter is the only one who is allowed to plan my funeral

Thor: I’ve planned Loki’s funeral countless times :,(

Bruce: Waitttt Tony why cant I plan your funeral? :(

i am iron man: holy shit i forgot you’re on this chat OFC YOU CAN

Bruce: :)

——

**10:30 PM**

factory accident: WAIT GUYS WHAT DID WE HAVE TO PRESENT FOR THE MEETING-

i am iron man: uhhh just something on how our powers are beneficial to everyone blah blah

factory accident: WAIT SO THATS IT

i am iron man: uh yes?

factory accident: ALR THANKS BESTIE

i am iron man: ok

factory accident: You’re not funny

i am iron man: and you think you are?

factory accident: yes

factory accident: I’m super funny

bucky: no i agree with Tony

bucky: Steve is not funny

factory accident: Shut up you cackle in our bed at 3 AM because of me

bucky:...

Sam: OH MY GOD

i am iron man: “OUR”???????

factory accident: Shut up Tony we all know the thing going on between you and strange

Stephen Strange: I plead the 5th.

Clint: omg shut up for God’s sake

i am iron man: clint you have not said anything this entire time pls

Rhodey: y’all are annoying asf

Thor: My telephone will not stop buzzing!! Although I do enjoy this weird tension between Tony and Steve and now Strange?

bucky: back off bitch

i’m an avenger: OH SHITHFKX

i am iron man: language

factory accident: really? This again?

Sam: language

Stephen Strange: language

Bruce: language

i’m an avenger: language

Nat: language

Clint: language

Rhodey: language

Wanda: language

Vision: language

**_factory accident_ has left the group chat**


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> useless sarcastic banter and two new guests are added :)

**4:30 AM**

i’m an avenger: mr. stark

i am iron man: hey kid

i’m an avenger: omg i knew you were gonna be awake

Stephen Strange: Not this again-

i’m an avenger: why are you up so late mr. doctor?

Stephen Strange: I never sleep

i am iron man: okay that’s kind of terrifying

Thor: I hate sleeping. It is for losers.

i’m an avenger: we’re team no sleep 

Nat: no <3 please go to sleep. all of you.

Sam: why are we all up tf

**_i am iron man_ changed the contact _Stephen Strange_ to _time wizard_**

time wizard: Tony-

**_time wizard_ changed the contact _i am iron man_ to _punk bitch_**

punk bitch: WOW

i’m an avenger: OH MY GOD AHSHSHDJS

time wizard: don’t cross me stark

Nat: ugh get a room

punk bitch: -_-

**_bucky_ added _stevie <333_ to the conversation**

punk bitch: hey big boy i think you just exposed your contact name for cap there

stevie<333: BUCKY NO

bucky: oops

i’m an avenger: IM CRYINFFFGFF

stevie<333: I’ll never understand your lingo Peter

punk bitch: that’s because you’re like a million years old

stevie<333: I am being attacked on this group chat constantly

Thor: Hello

i’m an avenger: lmao mr. Thor

**_i’m an avenger_ added _shuri_ and _t’challa_ to the conversation**

shuri: YO

t’challa: um hi?

I’m an avenger: HI SHURI OMG FINALLY

bucky: omg it’s the cat boy

shuri: PLWASHEID

t’challa: Why was i added to this mess?

stevie<333: Omg hey t’challa

t’challa: Didnt i fight you and your friend?

bucky:...i literally lived in wakanda with you for like a minute

time wizard: guys it’s 5:30 AM please get rest. all of you

punk bitch: make me

Clint: you guys are weird

punk bitch: no one asked

shuri: yo wtf y’all wilding in this chat

i’m an avenger: I KNOW EDJJD LMFAO

i’m an avenger: shuri wanna have a sleepover

shuri: peter i’m in wakanda-

i’m an avenger: my doctor dad can take me

time wizard: no

punk bitch: no

i’m an avenger: whyyy :( it’s not like aunt may has a sling ring

stevie<333: you guys aren’t cool parents at all

punk bitch: actually shut up cap

stevie<333: your insane

punk bitch: you’re* sweetie

stevie<333: I’ll kill you

punk bitch: do it then


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just for clarification as a disclaimer: the ironstrange mentions in this chapter are a joke! they’re not actually getting married. i see it as more of a “best friends joking around on how they’re going to get married” because that’s how i am with one of my really close friends. even tho i do ship ironstrange, it’s all fun and games this chapter! :)

**stevie <333 sent a message to ‘i hate the avengers’**

stevie<333: Can we please change the name?

punk bitch: no

Thor: I like it

stevie<333: Okay then, what about something funny?

punk bitch: this is funny

shuri: it’s hilarious 

stevie<333: Fuck you guys

shuri: BYE

i’m an avenger: IM CRYINGJJ

punk bitch: wait can we do a confessions game

time wizard: I’ll go first

time wizard: i hate you all :)))

punk bitch: well that was uncalled for-

punk bitch: I’ll go next

punk bitch: i share way too much of my life to people

stevie<333: same

punk bitch: stop acting like we’re the same

punk bitch: i don’t wanna be your twin

stevie<333: i don’t want you on this planet but i guess we’re stuck together :,)

i’m an avenger: MR CAP-

Sam: OH MY GOD IM TAKING SO MANY SCREENSHOTS RIGHT NOW

bucky: STEVE

Nat: you guys all need help OML 

time wizard: Tony does over share a lot

i’m an avenger: ong so many people can use that to their advantage 

punk bitch: damnit stephen i thought we were going to get married but ig not after you’ve told everyone my secret

time wizard: you’re the one who did the confessions game-

time wizard: when’s the wedding

punk bitch: i proposed you figure it out

punk bitch: I’m the man in this

time wizard: fuck you

Rhodey: Please- where’s the man?

time wizard: idk apparently i was proposed to

punk bitch: I’m the man

punk bitch: big dick shit. it’s enormous btw

steve<333: ok

bucky: IM CRYINGF

i’m an avenger: mr. stark I’m scared

Thor: I wish I could bleach my eyes after reading that entire conversation 

steve<333: wait can i be the priest

punk bitch: no you’re not allowed to attend

steve<333: Are you scared I’m gonna outdo you at your own wedding?

punk bitch: no i just don’t want ugly people at my wedding 

Sam: what the fuck is this conversation 

T’challa: I want to leave

shuri: NO THIS IS GOLD PLEASE KEEP GOING

steve<333: aww sorry you cant go to your own wedding then :(((

steve<333: I’ll send pictures

time wizard: Wait wait then that means i cant attend my own wedding because I’m ugly

punk bitch: No you’re not if I’m marrying you then you’re not ugly

Thor: Those are some standards

Nat: this chat is braindead

i’m an avenger: i literally cannot breathe what was this-

Clint: I’m exposing you all


End file.
